ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultrawoman Zeperion
is the daughter of Ultraman Tiga and the older sister of Ultraman Prime. She's the main hero of the Children of Tiga series along with her brother. History Children of Tiga TBA Children of Tiga Returns: Ultrawoman Zeperion Ultrawoman Zeperion appears in this special as the main focus of the story, taking place two years after the event of Children of Tiga. Children of Tiga: Attack on Glacier Ultrawoman Zeperion, along with her brother, is set to have her first canon meeting with "Snowy" in this upcoming roleplay. Unite! Ultras from 24 Universes: Defeat The Dark Sorcerer TBA Ultra Hero Taisen 2: The Universal Ultra Great Tournament! Zeperion is is scheduled to appear in this sequel to Ultra Hero Taisen!. Ultras' Bizarre Adventure THE ULTRAS' BIZARRE ADVENTURE SERIES IS NON-CANON Ultrawoman Zeperion appears as one of the main characters in this non-canon roleplay series along with her brother. She first debuted in Ultras' Bizarre Adventure: The Rising Darkness. Profile Stats *'Home World': Mars *'Nicknames': Zipper, Zep, Z, and Zeppy *'Height': 48 m *'Weight': 35,000 t *'Age': 26 years old *'Time Limit': 3 minutes or more (The time limit is based on Hikari's willpower) Body Features *'Light Crystal': Like her father, Zeperion also has a Light Crystal on her forehead. It is required for Zeperion's Type Changes. Zeperion's Type Change process usually takes only 0.5 seconds. *'Eyes': Zeperion possesses natural night vision as she can see just as clearly in the dark as she can in bright light. *'Protectors': Like her father, Zeperion has Protectors on her upper body. They can charge and manipulate energy *'Ultra Armor': Zeperion's skin can withstand high heat environments and low temperatures. It is does not show scratches and is resistant to fire and beams. *'Arms': As part blue Ultra, Zeperion strengths dwell in psychic and mental abilities using the power of light. Transformation To transform, Hikari Madoka raises the Spark Lens to the sky and activates it. When gripped tightly the Spark Lens wing like "appendages" then unfold and light shines from it, transforming Hikari into Zeperion. Forms - Sky= Sky Type Sky Type is Zeperion's speed form, where she trades her strength for much greater speed and agility. It is designed for high speed melee and aerial combat. :;Statistics *'Flight Speed': Mach 15 *'Running Speed': Mach 7 *'Jumping Distance': 1,300 m *'Underwater Traveling Speed': Mach 6 *'Underground Traveling Speed': Mach 6 *'Brute Strength': 55,000 t *'Grip Strength': 35,000 t :;Abilities *'Super Speed': Being already a fast Ultra, Zeperion's body boasts even more incredible speeds, being able to move faster than her father and brother's Sky Types. *'Healing Ability': In Sky Type, any injury Zeperion gets, even those prior to using that form will be healed in ten seconds. *'Cold Resistant': Self explanatory. *'Electricity Immunization': Zeperion is immune to electricity. *'Energy Pulse': In Sky Type, Zeperion can send energy pulses throughout her body to shock anything that has latched onto her. :;Techniques ::;Special *'Ranbalt Current': Sky Type's version of the Zepellion Stream. Zeperion charges up energy in her hands and unleashes a bolt of water-like energy with electricity at the opponent. *'Ranbalt Vortex': Zeperion unleashes an energy cyclone from her right arm at the enemy, sending them backwards and destroying them. *'Ranbalt Thunder Crash': Zeperion fires a blue energy arrow to the sky which creates a storm that makes lightning rain from the sky. ::;Physical *'Sky Punch': A faster version of the Ultra Punch. **'Hyper Machine Gun Punch': Zeperion punches her opponent twenty times in one second. **'Lightning Smash': A powerful hitting technique, Zeperion charges her right fist with destructive energy that repels the enemy with great force. *'Sky Kick': A faster version of the Ultra Kick. **'Hyper Machine Gun Kick': Zeperion kicks her opponent twenty times in one second. **'Ranbalt Sky Kick': Zeperion can charge her left foot with energy while doing a kick in midair. Just as powerful as her brother's Ranbalt Light Kick. **'Sky Spin Kick': An energized spin kick from high up in the air. *'Sky Chop': A faster version of the Ultra Chop. *'Sky Drill Crusher': Zeperion flies with both hands clapped together out front, Zeperion's body acts as a drill. She charges herself with electricity while doing this. - Hurricane= Hurricane Type Hurricane Type is Zeperion's telekinetic form, where she trades her strength for much greater speed and agility, similar to Sky Type. However, Hurricane Type's speed and mental abilities are for long range combat whereas Sky Type's speed was for close range combat. :;Statistics *'Flight Speed': Mach 15 *'Running Speed': Mach 7 *'Jumping Distance': 1,300 m *'Underwater Traveling Speed': Mach 6 *'Underground Traveling Speed': Mach 6 *'Brute Strength': 55,000 t *'Grip Strength': 35,000 t :;Abilities *'Super Speed': Just like in Sky Type, Zeperion's body boasts even more incredible speeds, being able to get out and run from any tight situation with little difficulty. *'Telekinesis': In Hurricane Type, Zeperion boast a prowess in telekinetic powers. She can generate a large amount of will power that can suspend and lift foes without flinching. **'Telepathy': Zeperion can communicate through thoughts. **'Nature Control': Zeperion can control nature mentally like fire, water, earth, and wind. **'Ultra Vision': Zeperion can see into enemy bodies to see their weakness. **'Defense Kinesis': By using her psychic abilities, Zeperion can increase her body's defenses to fare better against attacks. *'Hurricane Movement': Zeperion can teleport long distances at will in swirls of blue energy. *'Magic Cloning': Based on Ultraman Dyna Miracle Type's Magic Ultra, Zeperion is capable of splitting into three independent clones. :;Techniques ::;Special *'Hurricane Wave': Zeperion charges a energy sphere in front of her, which releases waves of energy that knock the target into an alternate dimension. *'Psychic Release': Zeperion channels life energy around her and convert it into light energy, charging the energy throughout her entire body, she then fires a rainbow colored beam from her whole body. The power of this beam varies, at full power is it highly destructive, creating an explosion similar to a small nuclear bomb. *'Hurricane Relieve': Same as the Zepellion Comfort, but more effective. *'Specium Stream': Hurricane Type's version of the Specium Ray, fired in a similar manner to Ultraman Agul's Agul Stream. *'Spark Bullet': An blue energy arrow that can cripple most monsters in several shots. ::;Physical *'Hurricane Punch': A fast-paced punch. **'Hurricane Backlash': From an energy spark on either hands, Zeperion can repel any target she choose. *'Hurricane Kick': Multiple rotating kick attacks. *'Hurricane Chop': A quick chop. *'Hurricane Whipper': A throwing technique. *'Whirlwind Kick': A spinning kick performed in mid-air. *'Ultra Power': A technique to summon great strength. - Miraculous= Miraculous Type Miraculous Type is Zeperion's super form, which combines the powers and stats of Acro, Sky, and Hurricane Types. Its body colors are purple, blue, silver, and gold. She also sports blue body crystals on her body. :;Statistics *'Flight Speed': Mach 37.5 *'Running Speed': Mach 17.5 *'Jumping Distance': 3,700 m *'Underwater Traveling Speed': Mach 15 *'Underground Traveling Speed': Mach 15 *'Brute Strength': 185,000 t *'Grip Strength': 125,000 t :;Weapons *'Ranbalt Twin Sword': Zeperion is able to create twin blades of energy from the crystals on her forearms, that can slice through monsters with ease. When used Zeperion's crystals on her forearms shine purple. :;Techniques ::;Special *'Miracle Shoot': Zeperion can fire a powerful rainbow-colored L-shaped beam from her arms. *'Spellion Nova': A powerful ray fired from her hands in the '+' style, that contains Specium and Zepellion energy. *'Miracle Neo Comfort': A healing and calming ray. More effective than the Zepellion Comfort and Hurricane Relieve. *'Miracle Rain': Zeperion fires a bolt of light into the sky, creating a cloud of energy that rains down destructive, lightning-like bolts. *'Miraculous Especially': Zeperion crosses her arms, swings them about a circular fashion, charging a spiral galaxy, then she crossed them again. Zeperion fires a rainbow colored beam from her whole body. This is her strongest attack in Miraculous Type. ::;Physical *'Miraculous Hyper Punch': Zeperion can deliver an intense and powerful punch. **'Shocking Punch': An energy punch with several times more power than the Atmos Punch. **'Miraculous Fierce Punch': Zeperion attack with a continuous flurry of highly destructive punches. *'Miraculous Hyper Kick': Zeperion can perform a very fast and powerful kick. **'Shocking Kick': An energy kick with several times more power than the Atmos Kick. **'Miraculous Galaxy Kick': Zeperion generates a spiral galaxy beneath her feet that then flows into her right foot before delivering an explosive kick. *'Miraculous Hyper Chop': Zeperion can deliver a powerful and intense chop to the enemy. *'Drill Whipper': Zeperion lifts up the opponent and throws them high into the air, she then flies up with both hands clapped together out front, and spins like a drill towards the opponent. }} - Others= - Corona= Corona Mode Furnozilla= |-| GeedWarrior26= Corona Mode is Zeperion's strength form, which she obtains in Children of Tiga Returns: Ultrawoman Zeperion. It boasts greater speed and mental abilities from Acro Type. :;Statistics *'Flight Speed': Mach 9.5 *'Running Speed': Mach 5.5 *'Jumping Distance': 1,300 m *'Underwater Traveling Speed': Mach 5 *'Underground Traveling Speed': Mach 5 *'Brute Strength': 95,000 t *'Grip Strength': 75,000 t :;Abilities *'Super Power': In Corona Mode, Zeperion's strength, speed, and agility are increased. In other words, she becomes much more powerful. Zeperion can also endure higher temperatures in this form. :;Techniques ::;Special *'Naybuster Cannon': Zeperion's primary attack in Corona Mode. Zeperion gathers fiery energy into her arms before firing a fiery beam from her hand at the enemy, destroying them. This beam can push through other beams of energy and explode with tremendous force. *'Over Loop Launcher': *'Blazing Plasma': *'Prominence Bomber': ::;Physical *'Corona Blaze Punch': A glowing red hot punch. *'Corona Blaze Kick': **'Stellar Brave Kick': *'Corona Blaze Chop': }} }} Gallery CCF03312018_00000.jpg|Ultrawoman Zeperion (Design 2) by GeedWarrior26 Ultrawoman_Zeperion_Full_Body.png|Ultrawoman Zeperion 2 (Colored) by GeedWarrior26 Ultrawoman_Zeperion_Sky_Type_-_Full_Body.png|Ultrawoman Zeperion 2 (Sky Type) by GeedWarrior26 Ultrawoman_Zeperion_Hurricane_Type_-_Full_Body.png|Ultrawoman Zeperion 2 (Hurricane Type) by GeedWarrior26 Zepellion1.5.png|Ultrawoman Zeperion (Design 1) by Furnozilla Zepellion2.5.png|Ultrawoman Zeperion (Design 2) by Furnozilla Trivia *Ultrawoman Zeperion was originally supposed to be called Ultrawoman Hikari, but the creator didn’t like that name because he thought people will assume her to be a gender swap of Ultraman Hikari (which they did). **Her current name was suggested by FlurrTheGamerMixel. *Several of Zeperion's techniques were inspired from Ultraman Geed Acro Smasher. *Hurricane Type was based off of Ultraman Dyna's Miracle Type. *Zeperion was drawn by GeedWarrior26, using a base by EliteRaptor2015. Category:BigD2003 Category:Fan Ultras Category:Female Ultras